Don't trust me
by Luciana Powells
Summary: Ariana is a lonely girl who has built walls around her heart. But she is the one the golden trio needs to beat Voldemort. Can she trust them enough to tell them the truth or does she stay hidden? Written from Ariana's POV, rated M for safety.
1. Prologue : How to convince Ariana Winter

I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N : English is not my mother language, my apologies for any faults. Also, I'm going to try to update every week or every two weeks at least. Have fun reading and (just a reminder) I really really love reviews!

Prologue : How to convince Ariana Winter

Dumbledore watched from a distance at a beautiful white house, in the middle of the green woods. It was summer, and he could see the sun through the leaves of the trees. He sighed and kept looking at the house. He knew who lived there. He knew why she lived there. But it was time for her to come out of her hiding place.

Slowly, he walked towards the house. As soon as he set his foot in the iron gates of the garden, he could feel the magic. The ward she'd put up to protect her, were very strong. No doubt, he would have to have VERY good reasons for her to come with him to Hogwarts. He walked to the dark wooden door and opened it. He expected to see noone, but he was wrong. There was a girl, in front of the stairs, looking at him. The girl was beautiful. She had long, brown hair, with lovely curls. Her skin was almost transparant and she had the most remarkable ice-blue eyes. She was extremely thin, but built athleticly.

Dumbledore opened his mouth to say something, but stopped. The girl continued to watch. She didn't do anything. Dumbledore tried again to say something, but found that he couldn't. He looked at the girl, again. As if he was waiting for her for permission. She gave him a small not, as to say 'you may continue'. He opened his mouth again, and this time he could say something.

'My dear, I was hoping I could convince you to come with me to Hogwarts. I'm sure you will like it there. You'll be able to make friends!' The girl waited a few moments before saying something. 'Just like the last times, Albus? Do I have to remind you of 50 years ago? Or 20, perhaps? Do you think it is fun to make friends and then watch them die? One by one? Because I don't think so. I recommend you turn around and get away from me and my house.' Dumbledore sighed. 'I knew it would be difficult.. But I might have a few other reasons for you to go there. You know, not all of your friends are dead. Severus is still alive and teaches potions. And of course, you have James and Lily's kid, Harry. Oh! And I found Charles the other day. He wants to see you again. You don't have to hide from him, do you?' 'Am I allowed to say that these are horrible reasons to come back? Do you think that Severus will not recognise me? Do you think that he will be pleased with the fact that I never told him who I really am? What do you think about Harry? What do you think that I will feel when I see him? Do you think that I won't feel guilty about Lily and James? And no, I don't have a reason to hide from Charles, but every time that I look at him, I have to think about the dangers when a certain dark wizard finds out. It is hard to live with these feelings, Albus.' Dumbledore remained silent. After a few moments, he tried again. 'What about your education?' The girl snorted. 'What education? I know everything I need to know. In fact, I know more than I need to know. I know way too much. I've seen way too much. So no, education is not really what I would say a 'valuable argument'.'

Dumbledore sighed and watched outside. 'A valuable argument, you said. Is it a valuable argument when I say that the wizarding world needs you? Is it a valuable argument to say that we need you to at least train Harry? He needs help. He can't do this alone.' 'I'm sure he has friends. Besides, we both know what my criteria are for a.. Well, let's call it a student. And we both know what happens if a student is not what I want him or her to be.' Dumbledore watched at the young girl again. 'Ah.. But what if Charles was there to help you?'


	2. Chapter 1 : Crying in the shower

I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N : I really hope you liked last chapter; anything you'd like to say? Send me a review! Again, English is not my mother language, so please don't be offended by any mistakes!

Chapter one : Crying in the shower

As soon as Dumbledore had convinced her to Hogwarts, she packed her stuff. It wasn't really much work, because she always had everything in a leather bag (which was, of course, charmed). Dumbledore apparated in his office and gave her a clothing's set. Before she'd gotten a good look at them, she was at the bottom of the stairs. She sighed and looked at her robes. She was surprised to see that it were the Hogwarts school uniforms. She wondered if she would have to attend lessons; she thought that she had to take a student herself. She put her robes in her bag and walked to her tower.

When she arrived at the portrait which had to guard her tower, she heard a voice. 'My dear, how good to see you again! The last time was twenty years ago! I was wondering whether you'd left me all alone in here! Of course, I have your godmother, but still.. It is good to see you again.' The girl turned around and saw her father's portrait. 'Dad.. I've missed you too. But you know why I didn't really feel like coming back again. It hurts too much..' 'I imagine so, certainly after Riddle.. It is good to see you're still in touch with Charles, though. Can you imagine what Helga and Godric would've done?' 'Oh, I can imagine. Although I'm sure they think exactly the same about you and mother.' She stared at the portrait. But she was careful not to look in her father's eyes. They weren't the same. Instead, she looked at the golden plaque underneath. SALAZAR SLYTHERIN, it said. 'Well, I think I'll be off to bed.. It was quite a long day.' 'We both know you don't have to sleep. I think I would appreciate it if you could just say that you wanted to cry. Because we both also know that that is exactly what you're going to do.' The girl didn't say anything, but smiled sadly and turned around. She looked at the portrait guarding her tower, and touched it with her left hand. It swung open and let her enter.

The girl walked into her quarters at Hogwarts. Well, quarters.. Actually it was a whole tower, but she didn't really mind. This was her place. The place where she'd felt home for all these years. She forgot how safe she felt here. The flames in the fireplace started burning as soon as she walked near. She looked at the green reading chair near the fire and felt at home again.

The tower had a few levels. At the first level, there was a formal living room, for if she ever wanted to receive guests which she didn't trust enough to invite upstairs. At the second level was another sitting room, but this time not as formal. The room was not as cold as the one at the first level. Third and fourth level was the library. Every time a new book was published, it would magically appear there. Fifth level was her bedroom. The whole tower was done in blue and green, but her bedroom was pure white. At that level was also her bathroom. She had a bath, big enough to swim, but she didn't use it very often. At the sixth level were three guest chambers, but they've never been used. Seventh level was empty. She used it as a training room, were she could practice martial arts and magic. There was a balcony as well, which she could use when she wanted to fly.

She took her bag and walked to her bedroom. She opened the white door (the only one in the tower) and threw her bag on her bed. Then she walked into the bathroom and took a shower. A tear rolled down her cheek. She'd never expected to come back here. But then again, she never did. She started to think about how she'd ended up there in the first place..

She was born in the castle. Her mother was Rowena Ravenclaw and her father Salazar Slytherin. The castle was already a school, but she wasn't allowed to make friends. There was one boy, though, with whom she was allowed to play. His name was Charles. He was the son of the other two founders, and one year, three months and five days older than she was. It was nice to finally have someone to talk with.

When she was seven, her parents explained to her that when she would become seventeen she would stop aging. She thought it was wonderful; she could live forever! When she was eleven, she attended school under another name. Instead of Slytherin, she took the name Winter, because that was her parents' favourite season. So, Ariana Winter came to school. Not that she needed it, she had the studious nature of her mother, so she knew almost everything, but she was glad to go to school. She was sorted in Slytherin.

Her first years at school were fine. She got O's for everything and had a few friends. But when she became sixteen, her father and her godfather had an argument, and her father left the school, but not before building a secret chamber, which could only be opened by the heir of Slytherin. Her mother, Rowena, asked her where the chamber was, but Ariana didn't say a word. It was her father's secret, and although she knew where it was, what monster lived there and how she had to open it, she kept it her father's secret. There became a distance between her and her mother.

At seventeen, she graduated from school and she wanted to go away from the school where she lived all those years, to find her father. Her mother didn't know about this, and she went. She found her father, only to see him die. She didn't return to the castle, but went travelling. First England, but after that soon Europa and the rest of the world. She learned a lot of languages and practiced with her magic, her special powers, but after twenty years she came back to England, to visit her mother, godparents and god brother in the castle. But as soon as she arrived there, she heard that her mother and godparents had died. There was a new headmaster. She didn't know him, and she didn't want to. She went into the castle in her own school robes and went looking for her god brother and best friend, when she came across her father's portrait. She started crying.

Her god brother found her and brought her to her tower. There they talked. About Hogwarts and how much it had changed since their parents. About the children they went to school with. Ariana heard that all her friends had died. They made a plan, together, to go away and travel around the world. And they went. For centuries they watched people die, they watched governments change and kings murdered. But they never returned to England. Until 1945. The second world war. At Hogwarts, people hardly noticed that everyone was dying, life continued. They arrived there and pretended to be new students, and headmaster Dippet believed them. They both got sorted into their father's houses, Slytherin and Gryffindor. A year went, and they got outstandings for everything they did. Ariana became friends with a lot of Slytherins and was happy.

In their sixth year, they had to go away. The secret chamber had been opened. Ariana knew who did it and was shocked that her friend would do something like that, but she couldn't say anything, because she couldn't give up her cover. However, the transfiguration professor, professor Dumbledore, suspected something. She stayed in England with Charles, in her mother's house. After a few years living in that house, they travelled to Wales, to live in Charles' mother's house. And there Tom Riddle found them. He was amazed to see Ariana still the same as she left Hogwarts, but wanted them both on his side. Ariana and Charles refused. He became furious, and they had to go in hiding again. That was when Dumbledore found them. They were living in Charles' mother's house in France. Dumbledore convinced them to go back to Hogwarts.

They entered in their sixth year and did everything without difficulty. Ariana was in Slytherin, Charles in Gryffindor. But this time, Ariana didn't make any friends. She was the closest with a Gryffindor. Lily Evans. Charles did make friends. With Sirius Black, James Potter and Remus Lupin. He never said a word to Peter, after he heard from his god sister what he would do. He trusted Ariana in her judgement, she always knew what kind of person someone was. After their seventh year (they graduated again), Ariana went to James and Lily's wedding. She stood in the back, wearing a emerald green dress. No one noticed her, except for the bride. But Ariana had warned her not to come close. Lily had asked why, but Ariana never gave a reason.

At Halloween, they got murdered and Ariana cried her heart out. Charles held her. Ariana went back to Hogwarts, to live in her tower. Charles went to Russia, where he'd bought a house. Twenty years long they didn't see each other. And now, they were both back at Hogwarts.

She never noticed the second tear rolling down her cheek. Nor the third. But when she came out of the shower, she finally realised that she was crying. Crying because of her past. Because of her future. Right now, she wasn't really happy with her immortality.


	3. Chapter 2 : Pretending to be

A/N I still don't own Harry Potter. And remember, I like reviews.. Might help me to update quicker; you never know.. (:

Chapter two : Pretending to be..

She dried her hair magically and went to her library, in hope of finding a book interesting enough to read. She browsed through the selves, but couldn't find one which held her interests or a book about something she didn't know. So, instead of reading, she took her sketch book and went to the seventh level. She took her pencil and started to draw. She didn't even notice that she drew a little girl lying in a huge puddle of blood. But as soon as she looked at it, she became furious and demanded her picture to burn, which it did. She put away her sketch book, determined not to draw again. Yes, she'd said so a lot of times, but again and again she picked up her pencil. Only to see the misery of others, which had yet to come.

She left her sketch book at the balcony, hoping that it would rain. When she arrived downstairs, in her formal sitting room, she saw a boy standing there with blond hair. She smiled for the first time in a few years and he seemed to notice, although he was standing with his back turned to her. 'Ariana..' he said, while he turned to watch her, 'I must say, I never believed you would come back.' She walked down the last steps and sat in her green chair, with her hands neatly folded in her lap, exactly as her mother told her. 'To be honest, I never wanted to return. But when Albus came to visit me at my father's place, he told me he needed me to train the golden trio, to make sure that the wizarding world could survive. I warned him about what would happen when they don't live up my expectations, but he said you'd be able to deal with me and make sure that they stay alive.' Charles smiled. 'He should know better. I've never been of any restriction. The daughter of Salazar and Rowena.. Restrictions. He really should know better.' They settled in a comfortable silence.

It took a few hours for them to speak again. 'Charles..' Ariana asked, 'do you know why Albus gave me school robes? Surely he doesn't want me to be a student again? Surely he must know what will happen if I do become one?' Charles closed his eyes. 'I believe it is his idea of training. I think he thinks that the ones who will want training need to come to us.' 'But why the school robes?' 'So we can see what kind of people they are before we accept training them?' Ariana sighed. 'But still.. Well, I guess we should do as he pleases. As soon as I'm out here, I'll change my name and never come back.' Charles looked at her. 'You're not the only one. In fact, if you want company, I'll be happy to come with you.' 'You'd do that?' Charles nodded and Ariana gave him a hug. 'Let's just see if we survive Hogwarts in this time, right?' 'Sure.'

The sun came up again and Ariana and Charles were still talking. Finally, when the clock stroked ten, they were out of talking material. Charles decided to go back to his own tower. They would meet again at dinner, to be formally introduced to the students and staff at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. They agreed to make a frightening introduction, which meant dark cloaks and expensive suits. Charles couldn't wait, but Ariana wasn't that eager to start her time at Hogwarts for the fourth time.

That evening, they met each other at the entry of Charles' tower. His tower, of course, was done in red and yellow, and had almost the same division as Ariana's tower. They were already late for the opening of the feast, but that was exactly as they intended to do. Ariana was wearing an expensive dark green dress and a long, dark cloak with a cap. She had a brown duffle bag and a very thin sword around her hips. Although you'd have to look very closely to see it. Her hair was braided in a thick braid and hung on her back. Charles was wearing dark red robes and a cloak similar to Ariana's. His sword was visible. 'Ready?' they asked at the same time. They both smiled, and though Ariana could see Charles' worries, she was sure he couldn't see hers. Too much Slytherin, he would say. They both made their way to the great hall.

'Unfortunately the doors are open..' Charles whispered too Ariana. She scowled. 'Well, even WITHOUT closed doors I'm sure we can still make a terrifying entrance. It is not the entrance were I'm scared about, though, but the sorting. The last three times I could safely say I would be in my father's house, but I can't do that anymore. I've experienced so much that I can't predict it anymore.' Charles watched at her and said: 'To be honest, I have exactly the same feeling. But, we'll still be friends and if we don't like our houses or the people in them, we go back to our own towers, stay for the rest of the year and leave.' 'You promise?' Ariana asked him, not sure whether he meant it or not. 'Yes. I promise.' Slowly, they walked through the doors.

Everyone became silent and watched at the two guests. Ariana smirked when she thought about all the girls who would be madly in love with Charles and wouldn't be able to sleep that night.

The walk to the head table was longer that she expected it to be. Fortunately, Albus was already standing with the sorting hat. 'Well.. Good to see you again. Shall we say, ladies first, Mr. Gardner?' Charles nodded and Ariana took place on the stool. Albus set the hat on her head.

'_Ah.. Miss Winter. Or should I say Slytherin? It certainly has been a long time since I sorted you last..' 'True. Although last time I was entirely sure that I would be placed in Slytherin, I am afraid I can't say anything of that nature this time.' 'That shall be most unfortunate for me, than. Unless you'd like to take down your occlumency walls and let me see your thoughts?' 'No, of course not. What about going the easy way and just sorting me in Slytherin?' 'No, dear. I believe it might be good for you to see how things work in another house..'_ Ariana sighed. _'This is almost the same conversation we had the last time and you still put me in Slytherin. What is different this time?' 'This time you're not here out yourself. You're afraid of life and you think it would be better to spend them alone. Our headmaster was not able to convince you. He never was. So there must be another reason for you to return.. One so valuable, you considered you had to come.. Am I coming close in guessing your thoughts?' 'If I say no, would you believe me?' 'I see.. Well, obviously you're smart enough for Ravenclaw and cunning enough for Slytherin. You're very loyal to the ones you chose worthy of knowing you.. The only thing I can think you might need training in, is courage. So, let's say, just for fun..'_ 'GRYFFINDOR!' Ariana took the hat of her head and put it back on the stool. She stepped forward and could see the concern for her in Charles's eyes. She went to him and pretended to trip. He caught her and she started to whisper. 'Charles, it seems he has some sort of new plan concerning us.. I believe he wants to sort us in the house where we have the least in common with. I guess you'll be placed in Slytherin.' He started to whisper back: 'I thought something like that. At least it explained why the hell you're in Gryffindor. Well.. I promised you that if you didn't like the house, we would leave.. Can I change that promise?' Ariana was standing on her own feat again and tilted her head to look at Charles. She continued to whisper. 'That depends on the change, Mr Gardner.' He smirked. 'Once a Slytherin, always a Slytherin, right? Well, I wanted to change the thing about the houses. The promise only counts when you obviously don't like the people and they don't like you.' Ariana sighed and let go of Charles' arms. 'Good. Thank you for your promise.' The last she said out loud. She could see everyone thinking, wondering were that was about, but she didn't gave them a clue. Once a Slytherin, always a Slytherin.

She walked back to the Gryffindor table and sat down beside a girl with bushy hair who looked around her age. Or better, the age she pretended to be. She didn't listen to introductions, her focus was on Charles, or better, in which house he would end up. After a while, the sorting hat called 'SLYTHERIN!' and he walked to the table of his new house. Ariana relaxed a bit and turned her attention to the people around her. They noticed they got her attention and introduced themselves. The bushy haired witch was called Hermione Granger. She didn't have to ask for the red haired boy, she knew immediately that he was a Weasley. And she didn't like him one bit. And, of course, Harry James Potter. Lily's son. When she saw his eyes, she had to do her best to hide her emotions. The bushy haired witch, Hermione, asked Ariana for her name. 'My name is Ariana Winter.' Obviously they expected more information; but Ariana wasn't inclined to give answers to questions they didn't ask. Hermione was curious, though, and started a conversation. 'Ariana Winter. I like your name.' 'Thank you.' 'When is your birthday, Ariana?' 'The ninth of February.' 'Alright.. What are your hobbies?' 'I really like reading.' 'So do I! You'll be in my year, right?' 'Sixth?' 'Yes! Oh, how wonderful! Finally a girl whom I can talk to!' Ariana remained silent. She wondered if Hermione wanted to talk to her if she knew who she was. After the feast, the headmaster wanted to say a few things, so everyone stopped talking. 'Well, we've all been fed. I would like to remind you that the Forbidden Forest is as his name tells you, Forbidden. Mr. Vilch has asked me to tell you that there is a list with all forbidden items at his door, I'm sure you'll all want to check it out. One last thing before we go to bed. Everyone has his or her secrets. I hope you will be as good as I know you can be and respect everyone who wants hold her own secrets. Now, of to bed.'

Charles looked at Ariana and she shook her head slightly. He looked a little worried, but the Malfoy kid showed him the way to the common room. Ariana felt the same as Charles, but she didn't show. Fortunately for her, Hermione led the way. All she had to do was to pretend to listen to Hermione's stories about the moving stairs, the portraits, the teachers and the classes. Finally, they reached at portrait. Ariana took one look at the lady in the picture, and the fat lady started to scream. It took a few moments for Dumbledore to get to the portrait. When he arrived, he saw Ariana standing as she didn't care and the fat lady screaming her lungs out. 'My dear lady, why are you screaming?' 'It's HER! How can you allow HER to come here? You should know better, headmaster. You know we never wanted HER!' The headmaster was about to reply, but Ariana was first. 'If I may say so, I feel really offended. Do I have to remind you WHY I am here in the first place? I know the portraits really love to gossip, so I assume you're not any different. I suggest you open and let me in before I decide that I don't even want to get in here!' The fat lady seemed really scared but didn't open. 'I will say this one more time. Just like the last time, I want you to keep your gossip for you. You don't need to tell anyone else about why I am here or what I intend to do. You will open RIGHT NOW and let me in. You'll never say a word to me again.' This time, she looked like Ariana frightened the daylights out of her and she opened the door to the common room. Ariana stepped in and looked around. Hermione looked curious at her and was determined to find out her secrets, but she thought she would give the girl a night rest.


	4. Chapter 3 : Gossip

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter. Sorry. Wouldn't be sitting here if i did..

Chapter three : Gossip

Ariana was very glad that Hermione didn't ask anything about the conversation with the fat lady. She didn't know, however, that Hermione planned on asking her about it the next day.

When Hermione and Ariana entered their dorm (which they had to share with Lavender Brown and Padma Patil), Ariana had to do her best not to sigh. This was one of the things she hated so much about pretending to be someone you weren't. She wasn't able to sleep, but she had to, because she was pretending to be a normal girl. She changed in her pyjama's (which felt weird) and lay down in her bed (which felt even weirder). She closed the curtains and took her book. She started to read. She heard the girls talking, but she didn't want to join in their chat. She couldn't concentrate on her book, either. So she lay down on her bed and eavesdropped on the conversation.

'Who do you think she is? It's not like I've seen her before.. Or anyone who behaves exactly the same as she does..' 'I don't know who she is, but I plan on finding out.' Hermione said. Ariana didn't know the girl who said the first thing. 'Well.. That boy, Charles Gardner was his name, I believe, he behaves the same. Almost like.. Like they're royalties.. Or from at least a hundred years ago. I mean, I know no one who has the same manners!' Ariana wanted to chuckle, but then again.. She might be heard. 'You know.. Ariana and Charles, do you think they're a couple? I mean, after she sort of 'tripped' they seemed to have a weird sort of conversation. What do you think about the comment she made? Something about a promise, wasn't it?' Hermione answered the girl: 'Yeah, she said something like: 'Good. Thank you for your promise.' After this, they talked about the teachers and went to bed. Ariana stared to her curtains.

Ariana went out of her bed as soon as she was 'allowed' to. She dressed and walked downstairs. The fire was burning, but there was no one else down. She sighed and walked towards the portrait. She knew she wasn't allowed to be out of her dorm before five o'clock in the morning, but honestly, she didn't care. The fat lady didn't say a word when she walked down the hallway. She wondered around the school till it was seven o'clock. Then she went to the great hall for breakfast. She almost walked to the Slytherin table, but caught herself just in time. When she sat down at the Gryffindor table, she started to realise that she didn't like the combination of gold and red. And the crest on her robes was in those colours. She waved with her hand, after making sure that no one could see it, and the colours changed to a modest grey and black. She looked at the Slytherin table and she saw that Charles had done the same with his crest. She smiled. Perhaps some things stayed the same.

She couldn't sit in peace, however. Hermione was an early riser too and was in the great hall a few minutes after Ariana. Ariana rolled her eyes when the girl went to sit opposite her. She had a feeling that there might be a few questions..

She was right. 'So.. What was that about, the shouting with the fat lady?' Ariana didn't quite know what to tell her, so she started with an answer which could say anything. 'Do you remember Dumbledore's speech from last night? Yes? Good. He said something about secrets.. And that you should respect the secrets from another person.' Hermione wasn't happy with this answer. 'What did she mean when she said that she didn't want to see you in the Gryffindor common room?' Ariana didn't answer this question, but took her bag and walked away. Charles saw her leave and left the room a few minutes after her.

'So.. Spanish Inquisition at the Gryffindor table?' Ariana said nothing. 'It are Gryffindors. They always have questions and pry for things they shouldn't know. They are Gryffindors.' Ariana looked at him. 'And I am a Slytherin. Please explain to me why I am in that house? I mean, my godfather was a Gryffindor, but I can't say that he influenced my life much.' Charles chuckled. 'Nor did my godfather. But then again, you've had much more contact with yours..' Ariana had a small smile around her lips. 'And how are you, Mr. Gardner?' 'Perfectly fine, thank you, miss Winter.' 'Can we please go away? I forgot how annoying teenagers could be. I mean, you should hear the gossip from last night about us!' Charles looked intrigued. 'Please, elaborate. I'd love to know what you've heard.' 'I guess so.. Well, first of all, they don't believe our story. For as far as we have one. Second, they think we're royalties. Or at least a hundred years old. Thirdly, they think we're a couple. Because of our conversation after I 'tripped'. It is so annoying!' Charles smirked. 'Well.. I can't say I like the Slytherins. Do you even use first names in there?' 'No, they don't. That's the whole Slytherin philosophy. You only can make.. How can I say this without insulting myself? I guess 'companions' would be a nice word. You don't make friends.' Charles tilted his head. 'But you have a friend. One friend, but you have one.' 'I guess my mom did a good job concerning my education.' The other students slowly came to the hallway in front of the door of the classroom. The conversation between Ariana and Charles stopped.

'Good morning, class. Today we will try to transfigure these books into a little bird. I don't expect you to do it on your first time, since it is a difficult spell. Well, you can start reading the theory behind the spell and then you can start practicing.' Ariana did as she was told and started reading her book. It was not very interesting, seeing how she knew everything, but she did read it. Charles refused to open his book. Professor McGonagall never said a word. When Ariana was done reading, she looked at her book and it transformed. Luckily for her, no one saw that she didn't use a wand. Except for Charles, of course, but he knew already that she could do wandless magic. When the bird started singing, professor McGonagall turned around to see a perfect little blue bird. 'Miss Winter, have you done this spell before?' Ariana looked at her. The answer to her question was yes, she had done this before. But she couldn't tell. 'No, ma'am. I haven't.' The professor looked at the pale girl. 'Alright then. Seeing how you've completed the charm, I think it might be prudent for you to leave the classroom. Take Mr. Gardner with you, please.' Ariana nodded and walked to the back of the classroom. There she stopped, waiting for Charles. While he was packing his bag, her eyes went over her classmates. A lot of them were still reading; one girl, however, was already trying to practice the spell. Hermione Granger. Charles reached her and they both walked away. After a few minutes, they reached Charles' tower. They entered, dumped their book bags and started to talk. Made a plan. Wondered about how they would have to help the golden trio.


	5. Chapter 4 : Standards

A/N : I do not own Harry Potter or his friends..

Chapter four : Standards

When they dumped their book bags, they started to talk. 'Well, Ariana, we are supposed to help the Golden trio train for their battle with Voldemort. I suppose you know something about him, seeing you're almost related to him.' Ariana smiled. 'You have to admit that he is a powerful wizard. He just used his powers wrong. He was a nice boy, as long as he didn't want to murder or hurt someone.' Charles looked at her, surprised. 'Come on, you really can't think that, can you? He murdered his own parents!' 'True.' They sat in silence, until Charles spoke again. 'Well? The golden trio?' 'The golden duo. Only two of them have the brains to live up to my standards. Or the manners.' Charles started laughing. 'I guess you saw Ronald Weasley having dinner?' 'I can't say he has fine manners.' Charles looked at Ariana, while she was doing her best not to look at him. 'Ariana? What are you not telling me? Don't lie, because I know you're hiding something. You'd have to talk, once in a while. Having secrets is not the best thing you can do.' Ariana sighed, but still didn't look at him. 'You said it once, you know. Once a Slytherin, always a Slytherin. I know a lot about things I shouldn't even have heard of. My dad wasn't really a good wizard. Yes, he was brilliant, but I doubt he used everything for the best. Do you remember the chamber of secrets? And Tom Riddle? How I couldn't say anything then?' Charles nodded. 'This is the same, I suppose. There is a reason why I came back. There is a reason why I decided to train the golden trio. Or duo. But it isn't ready for sharing just yet.' Charles glanced at the clock. 'I'd love to talk about this some more, but we have potions in five minutes.' They stood and walked to their next lesson.

The following weeks were very boring for both of them. They excelled in their classes and had heard from a few teachers that they might as well take their N.E.W.T.S, because they were more than ready. They didn't talk after the day in Charles' tower. And although Ariana started to think about the training, none of the golden trio had asked her, although they started to ask her questions which she didn't want to answer.

One week before the Christmas break, Dumbledore asked them both to come to his office. They walked in silence. And they sat in silence in Dumbledore's office, waiting for him to talk first. Which he did, after he saw that neither student wanted to start talking. 'Well.. I believe it is time for Harry to learn some things about Voldemort.. I was wondering if you could give him some training lessons and information about Tom.' Ariana didn't say a word, but Charles knew exactly what she thought. 'Albus, I'm not sure whether that is a safe choice or not. After seeing him in class for almost three months, I don't think Ariana will be able to tolerate him. And to be honest, I won't be able to keep him safe, if she gets upset.' The twinkle left Dumbledore's eyes. 'Miss Winter? I hoped you would be able to keep yourself from hurting him..' Ariana still didn't say a word. 'Alright. I have made some arrangements concerning these lessons. I will make sure you can use a part of the dungeons; place a pensieve in them and that kind of stuff..' Ariana opened her mouth for the first time they entered the office. 'I don't think that'll be necessary, Albus. We'll be able to get our own stuff in there. Thank you for your consideration. If anything goes wrong, which, of course, can ALWAYS happen, where can we dump the bodies?' With those words, she left his office and walked to her own tower.

'Well, Albus, you really did it this time. Never knew you would be so stupid to piss her off that much. But you did it. Congratulations. Well, do you have a place where she can dump the body? You know about her standards. You know what happened to her. You know so much about her, but still you think she's some sort of angel who will help everyone who needs help. I've news for you, old man. She isn't that kind of girl. This is a girl who's heart has been broken several times. Who doesn't trust anyone. Who had to fight her whole life, just to stay alive. Who saw her friends die. Whose dearest wish is to die herself. Why do you ask her to do this, when it is very clear she does everything she can to keep the school and the students safe? Why do you want her to do more? Do you want her to break one more time?' Charles shouted the last sentences. And after that, he left.

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his office. Thinking. Thinking about the choices he'd made. Now, he was asking himself if it was smart to get Ariana Winter back to Hogwarts. He didn't know that much about her, only that she went to school with Tom Riddle and knew how to defeat him. He didn't know anything about her, before she came to Hogwarts. Could it be right, what the boy said? What if he really was forcing her to crack? What if he was driving away the one whose help he needed most?

Ariana left Dumbledore's office and thought about going back to her tower, but found herself not wanting to. She wondered why Dumbledore had been in Gryffindor. For her part, he would have been in Slytherin. Not that she wanted him in any of HER houses, but still. She walked through the castle doors and went to a little house standing in a field with pumpkins. She wondered who lived there. When she knocked on the door, she thought that the game keeper might live there. She didn't know, however, that it was Hagrid. The boy she spent a few Hogwarts years with.

When he opened the door, she was shocked. 'Hagrid?' she asked. 'Yes miss, how can I help yeh?' 'I thought you went to Romania, to work with dragons..' 'Why would you think that, miss?' 'Don't you remember me, Hagrid? Don't you remember the girl from Slytherin house? The girl who helped you raising Aragog?' 'Ariana? Is that really you? Blimey, yeh look lovely!' 'Thanks, Hagrid. Well, what about Aragog? Still alive?' She noticed that Hagrid seemed sad. 'Well.. yeh know, he's ill. I don't think he'll make next year.' She gave him a sad smile. 'Do you think he would be happy to see me again? I mean, I definitely missed him..' Hagrid took a lamp and mentioned her to follow him into the Forbidden Forest. They walked in silence, until they reached the Acromantula grounds. Hagrid asked kindly for permission to enter. The spiders understood him, but he didn't understand them. Ariana, however, did. Another rare gift of her father. She understood that Aragog had died and tried to tell him. 'Hagrid? I'm so sorry to tell you, but Aragog.. Died, three days ago.' Hagrid looked at her with sad eyes. 'Well.. Do they give me permission to bury him?' Ariana looked at the spiders and asked them the question. They didn't want it, at first, but Hagrid got his permission. Ariana used her magic to get Aragog out of the woods. She gently placed Aragog on the floor. 'Hagrid? When you bury him, can you please tell me? I'd really like to be there.' Hagrid nodded, while trying not to cry. 'I'll leave you' Ariana whispered, before she walked away.

Two days later a beautiful black owl landed in front of her at the Gryffindor table. There were only three words on the parchment. 'Tonight. After dinner.' She recognised the handwriting, however.

'Come on, Ariana! You really want to go to the burial of a spider?' 'Yes. I, unlike you, like spiders. And Aragog was my friend.' Charles couldn't understand why Ariana wanted to go, but she did have a point. She liked spiders, and since she was able to communicate with them, it was very likely that he was indeed her friend. 'Alright. Just.. Warn me, if anything happens.' Ariana smirked. 'Really?' With that, she walked down to Hagrid's little house. When she arrived there, she saw three figures standing there. She knew one of them to be Hagrid, but she didn't recognise the other ones. Yet. When she came closer, though, she saw her potions professor (which memory she had modified) and Harry Potter. She wanted to walk away. She didn't even want to be there. But she remembered her promise to Hagrid. 'Ariana' Hagrid said, sobbing, 'thank yeh so much for coming! I couldn't imagine what it would be like without his best friends..' 'Relax, Hagrid. He is in a better world now, right?' Hagrid nodded. Then she looked at Harry Potter. 'Harry.' She went to stay as far away from him as possible. But when Hagrid and her professor wanted to drink something and Hagrid dragged her along, she couldn't pretend anymore. She was just afraid of what might happen.

I really really like reviews.. (:


	6. Chapter 5 : Information

A/N : I do not own Harry Potter (or other characters).

Please remember! I love reviews.. Just tell me if you enjoy the story or not..

Chapter five

After half an hour, Hagrid and her professor were drunk. Like, so drunk that they didn't even know what they were saying. Professor Slughorn started telling a story about Lily. About a beautiful little fish. Harry seemed touched, but Ariana looked sad. She knew, however, that she couldn't say a word, Harry needed some kind of memory from him. Dumbledore's orders? She had no idea.

Harry got his memory, and both of them walked back to the castle. Ariana was quiet because she didn't have anything to say, Harry was quiet because he was afraid to talk. Finally, he said something. 'Ariana? How.. How do you know Hagrid?' Ariana wanted to sigh, but she could hear her mother's voice telling her it wasn't what a lady should do. 'We had a run in, a while ago, and became friends.' She was happy with her answer, Harry obviously not. 'You know, I can almost see why Hermione doesn't like you. Do you ever answer questions?' 'Not if I can avoid it.' They came closer to the portrait. It opened before Harry could say the password. He stared in shock at the fat lady, who looked angry. 'Are you coming, Harry?' He followed her into the common room, still in shock that the portrait opened without the password. Ariana didn't say a word and walked up to her dorm.

The next morning, she was out early and went to the library. She loved books, though she almost never read. She was standing in front of a window, when Charles found her. 'Ariana. How are you?' She smirked. 'You want to know how bad Dumbledore pissed me off, don't you? Just ask. You're too much like your father, he couldn't lie either.' 'Alright. How bad is it?' Ariana thought about her answer. 'Well.. I can't say I'm happy with it. It's almost like he doesn't even care about anyone else. Like everything is 'for the greater good'. Don't get me wrong, I don't really want to do what he said, but.. Do you have that feeling, sometimes? Like you want something to happen, but at the same time you don't want it? That's what I'm feeling. I know what has to happen, I know what my part is in all this, but he still is my last living family. And I know what happens when I don't do anything. Right now, I really feel like a Slytherin. I want to do what's best for me. And to be honest, I don't know what that is. I'm waiting for something to tell me that what the hell I'm doing is good.' Charles looked at her and wondered how it was possible she wasn't crying. 'Ariana.. Stop hiding. Stop being a Slytherin. Live a little! It's not your fault if anything goes wrong! I mean, even if he dies, you're still able to.. finish the job.' 'I can't do that anymore, Charles. I've seen too much people die because of me. People I cared about. It hurts.' With these words, she left the library for the great hall, to pretend to have breakfast. Charles stayed in the library, wondering what he could do to help her.

While Charles was standing there, Hermione walked into the library. She'd hoped to find Ariana there, to ask why she was talking with Harry, but Charles was the only one she saw. She thought that she might as well ask him about the mysterious girl, since he knew her. 'Charles Gardner, isn't it?' Charles turned around and saw the girl. 'Yes. How can I help you?' Hermione bit her lip. 'Well.. I was wondering whether you could help me with something or not..' 'Depends on the subject.' Hermione took a deep breath and started to speak. 'Right. Ariana Winter. What happened with her? Who is she? How does she know the fat lady? Why is she behaving so.. cold? Where do you know her from?' Charles' eyes widened. 'Why the interest?' 'Just curious. I can't stand not knowing.' Charles was considering whether he should tell her or not. Finally, he made up his mind. 'Well.. If you make sure we can miss the lessons today, I'll tell you.' She seemed happy, for some weird reason. 'I'm sure I can arrange that.' 'Good. You know where the kitchens are? Meet me there.' With those words, she walked away. To the great hall, to speak with Ariana.

'I know you're going to tell her. Just no names or dates, right?' Ariana had said, before he could open his mouth. 'Yeah.. how could I forget?'

Hermione waited in front of the kitchens, after she arranged the lesson problem with professor McGonagall. Now, she was waiting for Charles.

Charles walked up to her and told her to follow him. After a few corridors, she walked into a part of the castle were she'd never been before. When he stopped in front of a portrait and said some kind of password, she was shocked. She thought the whole castle was on the Maurader's map, but clearly, she had been wrong. The fire lit immediately and she could see Charles relax. Then she noticed the room she was in. She took a chair near the fire and looked around. 'Red and yellow.. Doesn't look very Slytherin.' Charles turned around and sat on the couch. 'I'm not.' Hermione remained silent, but questions came up in her head. Charles started talking. 'Do you mind if I start answering your questions? Your first one, I believe, was 'What happened to her?'. Correct?' Hermione nodded. 'Well, get comfortable, because it is a long story.'

'Ariana grew up with almost no one. Yes, she had her parents, but they both had time consuming jobs, just like her godparents. She had to look after herself, and didn't really have any sort of youth. To keep a long version short, she saw, a few years later, her father die in front of her eyes. He told her some secrets, and she promised never to tell anyone. When her mother asked her about this, she didn't answer her questions. Her mother became mad and never spoke to her again. She died shortly after that. Ariana then left her home and travelled around the world. Whenever she found someone she loved enough to stay, Voldemort found her and killed everyone. No one knows why he follows her, except for Ariana. Since then, she's very frightened to make any contact.' There was a silence for a few minutes. Hermione didn't say a word.

'Your second question, I believe, was 'Who is she?'. Her name, I can't tell you. Because it would make you a target, worse than Harry Potter. She is a lonely girl, who lost her trust in this world. Who thinks about everything she says, just because of the danger.' He looked sad, while he said this. He cared a lot for her, but she still stayed behind her walls. 'Your third question: 'How does she know the fat lady?'. We've been here before, you know. We once sought refuge inside these walls. The fat lady, however, likes it very much to gossip. So she heard some things she shouldn't have heard. About Voldemort following her. That's why she started screaming. That's why Ariana built her walls a little higher.' Hermione felt guilty about acting so mean to the girl, who obviously had done nothing but protect her. 'Fourth question: 'Why is she behaving so cold?'. Well, I guess I answered that one. Fifth question: 'Where do I know her from?'. I'm her god brother and the only one who she trusts, and still lives.' Hermione looked like she wanted to cry, but she wasn't done asking questions. 'Why did she never tell anyone? I mean, Dumbledore could help her!' Charles shook his head. 'No, Dumbledore can't help her. This is a battle she has to fight on her own. Dumbledore is the one who needs help. Maybe he should see a shrink.. I think it might be beneficial. He was completely nuts, the last time we saw him..' He wanted to say something else, but the portrait opened. He didn't need to turn his head around to see who it was, there was only one person who could come in without tearing the whole tower apart. 'Ariana.' 'Charles. I didn't know you still had company. I'll come back later.' She turned around again, starting to leave, when Charles spoke again. 'Dumbledore was right, you know.' She froze and looked angry at him. 'Do you think that this is the right time to talk about it?' 'Do you recall our conversation from the library? About that you didn't know anymore? Well, I believe that in this case, Dumbledore was right. You have to do this.' 'I most certainly won't listen to him. Can I borrow a book?' He nodded and she went upstairs. Charles looked back at Hermione. 'Well.. Give her three minutes and she'll be down again, complaining about how I don't have any books worth reading.' He was wrong. Two and a half minutes later she came down the stairs. 'I'll just reread one of my own books. I guess I'll see you later Charles, see you at dinner, Hermione.' Ariana walked away, leaving a concerned Charles and a confused Hermione behind.

'What did you mean when you said that Dumbledore should see a shrink?' 'Exactly what I said. He doesn't know a lot of things about Ariana, but what he knows should be enough to know that he can't ask her anything. Than when he does, he asks her to choose between things she can't choose. And she has had that all her life. And every time, with every choice, people die. Leaving her a little more broken. Leaving her a little bit more alone. Just be nice to her. I think it would do her good to have someone else to talk to. You'd have to gain her trust, and that would take some time. But please, for her and for me, try it. Try to be nice.' Hermione was almost crying. 'If I only knew.. Then I would've been a lot nicer! If only she told me..' Charles smiled a sad smile. 'That's the point. She never tells anyone.'


End file.
